Two Become One
by CielEverlasting
Summary: Versi lain dari ShuCha, Amu dan Ikuto disini belum saling kenal. Amu sudah dewasa dan berkarir, sedangkan Ikuto adalah seorang artis terkenal. Mereka ketemu karena sebuah insiden, insiden yang meminta pertanggung jawaban Amu. Kira kira kenapa y?
1. Chapter 1

Two Become One**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Peach Pit sensei, **Warning:** OOC, gaje masih, ga nyambung ama cerita aslinya.

a/n: he2 jdi ada lgi ni versi lain cerita ShuCha, nih sama sekali ga ada hubungannya dengan cerita nyang udah2, Amu udah dewasa disini udah berkarir he2, truss semua chara disini berwujud manusia #e Whaat? semua chara mendeathglare author #awas lo kalo dimacem2in, ga kok peace. Intinya Amuto4eper dunk!

* * *

Amu adalah seorang karyawan dari perusahaan Wedding Organizer. Tepatnya seorang wedding planner, yang merancang pernikahan pasangan seindah mungkin, dengan konsep konsep menarik tentunya. Serta menyediakan katering makanan, pakaian pengantin dan hiasan hiasan keperluan acaranya. Perusahaan ini sudah beberapa kali sukses menyelenggarakan pesta pernikahan, dan sudah menjadi langganan pengusaha atau orang orang terkenal. Hampir semua pernikahan yang sukses itu, tim Amulah yang merancangnya. Amu memang terlihat paling sibuk di setiap acara, dia bisa sambil berlari kesana kemari saat acara guna memastikan semuanya berjalan lancar. Karena hal itu dia dianugerahi karyawan terbaik oleh atasannya Bu Sanjo. Hubungan Amu dengan Bu Sanjo pun lumayan akrab. Suatu ketika ada kabar membahagiakan dari Bu Sanjo, kalau dia akan menikah, dan Bu Sanjo meminta Amu untuk menangani pernikahannya. Tentu Amu bersedia.

Bu Sanjo: "Mengerti Amu? Aku ingin semuanya berjalan selancar dan seindah mungkin, kau sudah menerima emailku kan? Bagaimana menurutmu tentang konsepku?", tanya Bu Sanjo memastikan.

Amu: "ya emm sudah bagus menurutku bu, paling tinggal ditambah beberapa hal lagi", jawab Amu.

Bu Sanjo: "baiklah, aku serahkan semuanya padamu"

Amu: "ngomong2 siapa calonnya ibu?", tanya Amu penasaran.

Bu Sanjo: "ah haruskah aku mengatakannya? (tersipu2) dia hanya karyawan biasa, tapi dia sangat perhatian dan lembut namanya Nikaido san".

Amu: "ibu tampak senang sekali pasti ibu sangat menyukainya ya", goda Amu.

Bu Sanjo: "begitulah hi hi ehem sudahlah kembali bekerja"

Amu pun mulai sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan atasannya, dia menelpon gedung yang available untuk menyelenggarakan acaranya, menelpon tukang tukang (hmm apa y namanya), menelpon katering terbaik, butik pengantin dan lain lain yang pasti dia jadi sangat sibuk. Dia kemudian membagi-bagi tugas kepada timnya, dan menekankan pada timnya bahwa Bu Sanjo mesti puas akan hasil kerja mereka. Semuanya bersemangat dan berseru yoosh!

Sudah berminggu minggu Amu dan timnya mempersiapkan pernikahan Bu Sanjo, persiapan sudah 90 persen. Bu Sanjo yang mengetahui hal ini sangat senang dan memuji Amu. Amu jadi semakin percaya diri acaranya akan sukses. Akhirnya tibalah hari h nya...

Di salah satu hotel berbintanglah acara itu diselenggarakan. Semua bernuansa ungu cerah persis seperti kemauan Bu Sanjo. Bunga bunga tulip berwarna ungu memenuhi ruangan itu, tak hanya ungu Amu juga memadukan dengan warna putih biar tidak terkesan monoton. Gaun pengantin Bu Sanjo dan Nikaido san warnanya senada tidak terlalu ungu, tapi soft warnanya. Gaunnya juga tidak heboh sesuai dengan kepribadian Bu Sanjo yang dinamis. Sejauh ini Bu Sanjo puas. Amu pun agak lega walau dia masih belum sepenuhnya tenang karena acara masih berlangsung. Bagaimana dengan Amu, dia terlihat manis dengan gaun terusan berwarna soft pink yang di bagian dada ada bulu2 pinknya. Dia menyanggul rambutnya dengan gaya modern dan memberi hiasan berwarna perak pada rambutnya. Amu terlihat sederhana tapi sangat menarik. Ia juga bertugas sebagai pengiring pengantin bersama dengan tiga orang teman kerjanya Ran, Miki dan Su, mereka memegang ekor gaun Bu Sanjo dan berjalan di belakang Bu Sanjo berirama (apa sih). Tibalah pengantin di altar untuk mengucap janji setia. Saatnya penukaran cincin. Amu memegang cincinnya dan menyerahkannya pada Nikaido san, tapi... cincinnya jatuuh 'tidaak' pikir Amu. Sepertinya tadi Nikaido san agak meleng. Amu pun mengejar-ngejar cincin yang menggelinding cukup jauh itu sampai ke pintu. Bu Sanjo bengong melihatnya. Tamu tamu juga kaget dan ada yang tertawa. Cincin itu berhenti karena mengenai sepatu seseorang yang baru datang ke acara itu. 'haah untunglah' Amu mendongak melihat orang yang persis di depannya, orang itu bertubuh tinggi gagah, menggunakan jas abu2, memakai kacamata hitam, sesaat melihat juga tahu orang itu keren. Amu memandangi orang itu.

Bu Sanjo: "Amu! Cepatlah kesini!", perintah Bu Sanjo yang sepertinya juga agak kesal.

Amu: "ah iy (Amu bergegas ke Bu Sanjo dan menyerahkan cincinnya) ini bu", kata Amu ngos2an.

Bu Sanjo: "ha ha Amu bisa saja kamu, sesaat tadi jadi seperti hiburan", semua tamu tertawa, Bu Sanjo sepertinya memaksa untuk tertawa. Amu benar2 panik tadi.

Tibalah saatnya makan makan (nyam), hidangan tersaji lengkap, ada western food, asian food, banyak pilihan yang menggugah selera, semuanya dari katering terbaik. Bu Sanjo sekali lagi senang menikmati makanan2 itu. Semua tamu langsung tak segan2 mencicipi. Amu mengawasi semuanya.

Ran, Miki, Su: "Amu Amu untunglah tadi cincinnya tertangkap y, kalau tidak gawat itu, iya iy"

(mereka kemana2 selalu bertiga)

Amu: "iy... aku panik tadi tp untunglah... tadi sih sebenarnya kena sepatu"

Ran, Miki, Su: "sepatu?", mereka bingung.

Amu: "iy sepatu orang yang... (Amu mencari2 orang yang tadi) mana y... (kemudian Amu melihatnya dia sedang berdiri di bagian anggur melihat2) ah itu dia kena sepatu orang itu" (menunjuk)

Ran, Miki, Su: (terbelalak) "lho itu kan! Iy dia Ikuto Tsukiyomi! Kyaa!", mereaka jadi histeris.

Amu: "siapa dia?", tanya Amu penasaran.

Ran, Miki, Su: "masa kau tidak tahu sih? Dia itu kan pemain biola terkenal! Baru saja tur keliling dunia lho dia! Banyak yang ngefans apalagi cewe2 seperti kita iy kan! Hi hi" (tertawa genit) (note: mereka ngomongnya ganti2an loh)

Amu: "aku sama sekali tidak tahu", kata Amu.

Ran, Miki, Su: "ah payah!"

Amu: (melihat Ikuto) "keren sih dia", pikir Amu dalam hati

Memang Ikuto terlihat paling keren di pesta itu diantara cowo2 lain yang kebanyakan bapak2. Aura kerennya seakan memancar, ada beberapa orang yang menyadari keberadaanya dan langsung mengerubunginya bahkan meminta tanda tangan. Sepertinya Ikuto mengenal Bu Sanjo, Bu Sanjo pun langsung menyapanya dan mengobrol. Sementara itu Amu mengecek makanan, ternyata ada yang habis dan segera menginformasikannya pada chef di dapur. Di dapur terlihat semuanya pada sibuk memasak.

Amu: "maaf chef! (agak teriak karena berisik) di sana makanan ada yang habis!"

Chef: "ha apa?", si Chef sepertinya tidak denger atau malah budek.

Amu: "makanan habis!, spaghetti dan dimsum!" Amu masih teriak.

Chef: "smuanya pada sibuk! Itu makananya baru matang silakan ambil saja!" si Chef menunjuk ke salah satu meja.

Amu: (Amu pun mengambil dua piring besar makanan tersebut)

Amu tampak kesusahan membawanya. Tapi dia juga bergegas ke ruangan acara karena tak mau tamu lama menunggu. Ia buru buru, sangking buru burunya ia tersandung, daan makanan itu terlempar... mengenai seseorang yang ternyata Ikuto! Baju ikuto yang abu abu itu kena lemparan makanan. Alhasil warnanya jadi kontras dengan warna noda makanan. Ikuto tampak terdiam sesaat, begitu pula tamu yang melihat.

Ikuto: ...

Amu: "Aaa... aduh... gawat! (dalam hati) ma maaf...!", Amu panik.

Ikuto: "apa apaan... ha?", kata Ikuto geram.

Amu: "aduh saya benar2 minta maaf saya tak sengaja...", Amu makin panik, bingung, dan lain lain.

Ikuto: "ck! Lihat bajuku yang mahal ini kena, kau ini!"

Amu: "saya benar2 minta maaf, kata Amu sambil membungkuk.

Bu Sanjo: "Amu! Ada apa ini? Ini makanan? Kok berserakan begini? (kaget, lalu melihat Ikuto) Lho Ikuto kun?

Amu: "iy bu td saya tersandung dan.."

Bu Sanjo: "aduuh kamu ini, tolong segera bersihkan ini (memanggil pelayan) Ikuto kun saya juga minta maaf atas Amu, saya yakin dia tidak sengaja", Bu Sanjo membela Amu.

Ikuto: "hmph, jelas sekali dia sangat ceroboh, dari tadi bukannya dia sudah membuat keributan", dia menyondir Amu.

Amu: "keributan? Siapa?"

Ikuto: "sudah pokoknya aku minta ganti", kata Ikuto santai tapi tegas.

Amu: "ganti?"

Ikuto: "iy kau tahu kan harga jas ini sangat mahal, bahkan lebih mahal dari gajimu, aku tidak mau tahu kau harus membayar jas ini", nada bicara Ikuto mulai naik.

Bu Sanjo: "maksudny biaya laundrynya begitu Ikuto kun?", Bu Sanjo ikutan bingung.

Ikuto: "memang apa lagi" Ikuto mulai kesal.

Amu: "kok"

Bu Sanjo: "Amu selesaikan ini, aku harus menenangkan tamu yang lain ok", Bu Sanjo pergi.

Ikuto: "nah cepat mana pertanggung jawabanmu, biayanya 50000 yen"

Amu: "apa? ga salah? Aku tidak mau", Amu merasa keberatan.

Ikuto: "ayo cepat kalau tidak (hpnya berdering) halo oh iy sbentar awas kau ya akan kupanggil manajerku (pergi)"

Amu: "kok jadi begini...?", Amu bingung banget.

"Halo aku manajernya Ikuto, ada kejadian yang tak terduga ya barusan ck ck, kenalkan namaku Yoru". Manajernya muncul tiba tiba di hadapan Amu. Dia setinggi Amu dan rada stylish.

Yoru: "yah aku melihatnya barusan sangat disayangkan hal ini terjadi, kasihan Ikuto dia harus menghadiri acara lainnya setelah ini tapi bajunya begituu, hhh ck ck bagaimana sih kamu ini. (mengetuk kepala Amu dengan bulpen, dia juga tampak memegang2 note) Jas itu baru dibeli Ikuto dengan harga yang mahal tahu, dan Ikuto sudah memintamu untuk membayar ganti ruginya, dimana kau harus melakukan itu nya"

Amu: "ha? nya?", Amu heran dengan ucapan Yoru.

Yoru: karena kalau tidak dia bisa menuntutmu atas perbuatan tidak menyenangkan! Kau mau itu? berurusan dengan pihak berwajib lho", Yoru menakut nakuti Amu.

Amu: "tunggu tunggu apa? kok sampai segitunya?"

Yoru: "ya memang begitu kan, Ikuto adalah bintang besar yang sedang populer sekarang, dia sering wara wiri di berbagai acara televisi, dia artis menawan yang sibuk (apa sih bahasanya) dan kau sudah menodai pakaiannya yang dipakainya untuk bekerja, image artis dia bisa cemar nantinya...! pokoknya kau harus ganti, kau bisa mulai dengan cicilan pertama kalau mau..", Yoru siap siap mencatat jika Amu membayar.

Amu: "hah? Tidak aku.. masa maaf saja tidak cukup sih?"

Yoru: "masih menolak juga rupanya, nakal nya! Kalo begitu ikut aku!" (menarik lengan Amu, membawanya keluar)

Ternyata Yoru membawanya ke tempat parkir, ke sebuah mobil dimana ada Ikuto.

Ikuto: "Bagaimana Yoru? Apa dia sudah mau membayar?", tanya Ikuto dingin.

Amu: "aduh sakit lepaskan (melepas pegangan Yoru) ini apa maksudnya sih? Aku tidak mau membayar segitu, masa segitu mahalnya, kalau kurang dari itu sih..", Amu berpikir lagi kalo lebih murah mungkin dia mau.

Yoru: "kan tadi aku sudah bilang bisa mencicil. (mengetuk kepala Amu dengan bulpen lagi) Ikuto aku sudah melihat jadwalmu (mengecek di note) kau harus menghadiri wawancara di tv setengah jam lagi kan bagaimana inii bajumu begitu"

Ikuto: "ya tadi aku sudah mendapat telepon untuk segera ke sana, hhh semua gara2 kau", kata Ikuto sebal

Amu: "maaf... perasaan aku sudah minta maaf berkali2 deh kan aku juga tidak sengaja", Amu mulai kesel juga.

Ikuto: "ya lalu ini bagaimana? Aku tidak mau keluar uang lagi untuk membeli yang lain tidak tidak"

Yoru: "yap jadi kau harus bayar atau kita akan menuntutnya kan Ikuto?"

Ikuto: "hmph pastinya", ketus Ikuto.

Amu: "aduuh... jangan aku mohon... (tiba2 Amu terpikir sesuatu) ah bagaimana kalau begini, aku kan wedding planner, dan di kantor kami ada selusin jas untuk pengantin, ya kau bisa mencobanya!", usul Amu.

Yoru: "hmm benar juga bagaimana Ikuto?"

Ikuto: "... hhh apa boleh buat"

Amu disuruh naik mobilnya Ikuto oleh Yoru, mereka pun pergi ke kantor Amu. Sesampainya di sana, Amu langsung masuk menggunakan kunci kantor yang ia bawa. 'Nah ikuti aku' kata Amu, dia masuk bersama Ikuto dan Yoru, kemudian mengeluarkan deretan jas2 yang terlihat so cool. 'Ini... ini semua jas yang ada di kantor ini, nah silahkan kau pilih'. Ikuto memandangi jas2 itu, dan tersenyum ketus. Lalu dia tampak memilah-milah jas-jas tersebut.

Ikuto: "Ini semua jas pengantin perusahaanmu?"

Amu: "iya, kenapa? Dimana2 jas sama kan, modelnya juga bagus2, yang ini (mengambil salah satunya) Armani, ini Dolce dan ini Lagerfeld, semuanya dari perancang ternama, harganya pun mahal"

Yoru: "tapi tidak semahal jas Ikuto nya"

Amu: "masa sih aku rasa sama...! sudahlah pilih saja, ini mendesak kan"

Akhirnya Ikuto memilih jas mana yang menurutnya cocok. Dia mencoba jas pertama berwarna maroon dengan dalaman dark blue, dia keluar dari fitting baju lalu memandang di cermin. Amu yang melihat Ikuto jadi agak terpana dengan penampilan Ikuto. 'Hmm... sepertinya terlalu mencolok, ah coba yang lain..'. Dia pun mengambil lagi yang lain, sekarang yang berwarna abu-abu mirip dengan yang dipunya Ikuto. 'padahal cocok tadi', pikir Amu. Ikuto keluar sekali lagi memandang di cermin, dan Amu lagi lagi terpana, 'ah tidak, yang lain...' Ikuto mengambil lagi yang lain 'itu juga cocok..', pikir Amu lagi. Sampai empat lima kali Ikuto mencoba setelan jas yang berbeda2 dan semuanya cocok untuknya.

Amu: (pikir Amu) "Bagaimana bisa sih, orang ini bisa terlihat sangat sempurna di setiap jas yang baru saja ia pakai? Semuanya cocok padanya... (Amu memperhatikan Ikuto dari tadi seperti melongo padanya) ah tidak2 kenapa aku jadi terpesona begini?"

Yoru: "Ikuto keren sekali kaan?", goda Yoru.

Amu: "ah apa?"

Yoru: "aku lihat lho dari tadi kamu memperhatikannya teruus, tentu saja, banyak yang pengen jadi pacarnya karena dia selalu tampil perfect"

Amu: "iya sih... tapi ngomong2 dia lama sekali katanya dia mau wawancara kan?"

Yoru: "sepertinya dia kebingungan memilih"

Amu: (menghampiri Ikuto) "kenapa kau lama sekali sih?"

Ikuto: (fokus pada jas)

Amu: "hhh semuanya sebenarnya cocok untukmu, kau saja yang kebingungan sendiri, sebentar (melihat ikuto kemudian memilih jas dan dalaman) ini bagaimana?"

Ikuto: "hmm.." Ikuto pun langsung mencobanya, tak beberapa lama kemudian, dia keluar dari tempat fitting baju.

Yoru: "cocok nya!"

Amu: (lagi lagi bengong, tapi kali ini lebih bengong) i iya bagus, oh dan cobalah pakai aksesoris ini" (seperi kalung perak, makin menyempurnakan penampilan Ikuto)

Yoru: "yak Ikuto kita langsung pergi", usul Yoru.

Ikuto: "ya" (berniat pergi)

Amu: "eh tunggu tunggu, jasnya itu kupinjamkan, kau harus mengembalikannya jika wawancaramu selesai

Ikuto: "Apa? enak saja jas ini sekarang milikku", kata Ikuto masih dengan gaya santainya itu.

Amu: "haah? tidak bisa begitu kau harus mengembalikannya", protes Amu.

Ikuto: "anggap saja ini ganti rugi darimu, ok dah", Ikuto baru melangkahkan kaki keluar.

Amu: "heh tidak bisa! Kau harus kembalikan!"

Ikuto: "tidak", kata Ikuto santai.

Amu: "harus!"

Ikuto: "tiidak, heh apa kau lupa aku masih bisa menuntumu", Ikuto mengingatkan Amu.

Amu: "tuntut? Bukannya aku sudah meminjamimu jas perusahaan?"

Yoru: "tentu saja kami masih bisa menuntutmu dengan perbuatan tidak menyenangkan"

Amu: "hah? Ini benar2 tidak adil, kau tidak bisa membawanya pergi aku bisa2 dipecaat..!", Amu jadi memelas.

Ikuto: "hmph itu kan urusanmu, ayo Yoru kita pergi", mereka berdua buru2 pergi, naik mobil, langsug melesat.

Amu: (lemas) "haaah... tidaak... apa yang harus kubilang pada Bu Sanjo...? dasar artis belagu! aku saja tidak tahu kau artis!", seru Amu.

* * *

Ampyun ceritany gaje yak ha2, Repiu, guys, biar bs ngelanjutin, thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Peach-pit sensei, sensei, Ikuto buat saya yaa *dziigh. **Warning**: lbh ke OOC sh, OC jg bs, gajede, gajebo, alaylo, he2.

* * *

Amu memelas, dia kebingungan bagaimana mengahadapi atasannya nanti tentang jas itu. Dia akhirnya pulang dan pasrah.

"Aku pulaang..."

"Eh kak sudah pulang", Ami sedang menonton tv. (Ami disini anak SMP ^^)

"Iyaa..."

"Kenapa kak? Kok lemes begitu?", tanya Ami bingung.

"Ada kejadian super menyebalkan hari ini, kakak ketemu orang paling belagu seumur hidup kakak..!" Amu masih sebal.

"Siapa?"

Tiba-tiba Ikuto muncul di acara tv yang ditonton Ami, "ituu! Itu dia orangnya!", Amu langsung menunjuk.

"Hah Ikuto Tsukiyomi? Kakak bertemu Ikuto Tsukiyomi? Kok bisa?" Ami tersentak.

"Di acara pernikahan, kok semuanya pada seneng ama dia sih? Artis belagu begitu."

"Ikuto itu masuk top ten wannabe boyfriend seJepang kak, dia sangat ngetop kak," Ami jadi mulai histeris.

"Cih, cuma karena tampangnya saja," teteup Amu gak suka.

"Permainan biolanya sangat keren lho kak, dia sering menang penghargaan dan manggung bersama artis-artis terkenal dalam dan luar negeri..!" Ami jadi merasa ingin membela idolanya.

"Aah! Bodo amat soal itu, dia tetap menyebalkan bagi kakak," Amu melihat Ikuto diwawancara dengan tampang sebal, "ah sudah ah aku mau masuk kamar"

"Yee, kak kak! Memangya kenapa bisa sebal ama dia? Aneh," Ami lalu menonton wawancara Ikuto.

.

Di studio tv tempat Ikuto diwawancara.

"Wah wah Ikuto kun semakin hari semakin keren saja ya...! benar tidak penonton? Ha ha, hari ini sepertinya ada yang berbeda dengan penampilanmu, setelan jasmu terlihat sangat cocok untukmu, sangat memancarkan auramu, apa ada acara spesial hari ini?", tanya si host bapak bapak..

"Ah tidak aku hanya ingin berpenampilan terbaik saja, bagi seluruh pemirsa dan penggemarku", jawab Ikuto dengan coolnya dan disertai senyum yang membuat penonton di studio squeal~kyaa...

"Wah hebat hebat! Nah kita ke pertanyaan selanjutnya...tentang karir, luar biasa prestasi yang telah dicapai olehmu akhir akhir ini, kau bisa keliling dunia, perform di mana-mana, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Yah... itu semua anugerah terindah dalam hidupku, aku tidak pernah berhenti mengucap syukur, dan berterima kasih pada dukungan orang-orang terdekatku terutama keluarga dan fans," Ikuto tersenyum lagi, kali ini ke penonton.

"Kyaa! Ikuto! Ikuto!" Fans jerit-jerit.

"Luar biasa! Mari kita beri tepuk tangan untuk Ikuto!" Tepuk tangan riuh dari penonton di studio yang kebanyakan fans Ikuto. Dia sangat diidolai.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Amu kembali bekerja seperti biasanya tapi dengan perasaan yang berbeda. Dan benar saja Bu Sanjo langsung memanggil Amu.

"Amu apa yang terjadi kemarin..? Kenapa bisa kamu seceroboh itu? Bukan seperti kamu yang biasanya"

"Iya bu...maaf...", Amu agak berkaca-kaca.

"Hhh ya sudah ku harap tidak akan terjadi lagi, ingat itu. Lagian aku juga cukup puas dengan acara kemarin selain kejadian itu tentunya. Lalu bagaimana? apa kau jadi membayar biaya laundry Ikuto?", tanya Bu Sanjo penasaran.

Amu menelan ludah, "ya itu... sebenarnya bu..."

"Ada apa?"

Amu menceritakan semuanya.

"Apa? jadi dia mengambil salah satu jas klien kita katamu?", langsung mau marah.

"Aku sudah memaksanya untuk mengembalikannya tapi dia tidak mau... aku bisa dituntut katanya... aku benar-benar minta maaf...bu...", Amu merasa bersalah dan mulai panik.

Bu Sanjo diam saja. "Bagaimana bu...? Kumohon jangan pecat aku..."

"Hhh ini sungguh tak terduga... baiklah kalau begitu kau tidak akan kupecat, tapi sebagai gantinya gajimu aku potong demi membayar jas yang diambilnya itu," kata Bu Sanjo tegas.

"Tidaak... ", Amu pikir ya sudahlah toh ini memang salahnya.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi... sudah sana kembali bekerja" Amu kembali ke mejanya

Ran, Miki, Su menuju ke Amu, "Amu, Amu bagaimana...?", tanya tiga sekawan langsung mencegat Amu. ^^

"Gajiku dipotong... hhh..."

"Yaah... tetep semangat y Amu."

"Sial ini gara dia...! Hhh!"

Amu kembali ke mejanya untuk bekerja, dia mencoba melupakan sederetan kejadian buruk karena Ikuto selama lamanya. Walau pasti tidak mudah. Tiba-tiba Ran memanggil.

"Amu ada telepon untukmu"

"Dari siapa?"

"Katanya dari orang yang ada perlu penting denganmu"

"Ha?", Amu menjawab teleponnya

"Siapa, siapa?", tanya Miki, Su kepo.

"Entahlah, ayo kita kerja," ujar Ran.

"Ya halo? Ini siapa y?"

"Ini aku nya!"

"Ha? siapa?"

"Yoruu"

"Hah? Kenapa kau bisa menelpon kemari?" Amu kaget plus bingung.

"Aku ada perlu denganmu, keperluan penting, sebenarnya menyangkut Ikuto."

"Hah? Apa lagi? Tidak tidak aku tidak mau disangkut pautkan lagi dengannya, sudah cukup," hendak menutup telepon.

"Tunggu nya! kau mau jasnya dikembalikan kan?"

"Eh? ...ten tentu saja!"

"Baiklah datang kemari ke Easter Company, kau akan dapatkan jasmu see u!" (tutup)

"Halo? Halo? Apa-apaan."

.

Amu pun tidak punya pilihan pergi ke Easter Company. Easter Company adalah salah satu manajemen artis terbesar di Jepang. Ikuto adalah artis bentukan manajemen itu.

"Waah gedungnya besar..." Amu langsung masuk dan ke resepsionis, "maaf aku ingin bertemu dengan Yoru"

"Yoru? Manajer Ikuto? Oh kau Amu Hinamori y?"

"Eh i iya..."

"Silakan langsung ke lantai 19, pakai lift di sebelah kiri."

"Oh baiklah... cepat sekali aku langsung bisa ketemu," pikir Amu, menuju ke lift.

Amu naik lift, dan sampai di lantai 19, ruangan yang didominasi warna putih dengan desain minimalis kontemporer. Amu memandangi seluruh ruangan. Tiba-tiba, syuut~

"Halo Amuu," Yoru muncul, entah dari mana.

"Kaget aku"

"Ayo ikut aku," Yoru mengajak Amu ke ruangan yang ternyata di dalamnya, ada Ikuto.

"Baiklah langsung saja, Yoru," Ikuto ngomong sama Yoru.

"Oke begini...ehem..." Yoru mau memulai pembicaraan.

"Tunggu, mana jasnya, kan tinggal serahkan jasnya saja, kenapa aku mesti ketemu dia?" Amu menunjuk ke Ikuto.

"Sebentar dulu nya, aku kan baru mau ngomong, jasnya ada di meja itu (menunjuk) tapi... sebelum kamu ambil dengarkanku dulu, jadi tujuan kami memanggilmu kemari bukan hanya soal jas."

"?" Amu bingung.

"Yak kami punya kebijakan lain untukmu, kami sudah memikirkan matang-matang bahwa, kamuu akan... ehem menjadi asisten pribadi Ikuto."

"APA?" (author sadar Amu kebanyakan 'apa?', cerita ini kan penuh kejutan he2)

"Maksudnya bagaimana? Aku jadi asisten dia? Ga deh! Terima kasih"

"Kau sudah dapatkan jasmu, berarti sekarang kau tetap harus bayar ganti ruginya, kau bilang tidak bisa membayarnya, jadi caramu membayar ya dengan bekerja padaku," Ikuto bicara dengan gaya santainya.

"Selain ituu, sebenernya Ikuto cukup terkesan dengan selera fashionmu, kemarin dia menuai pujian atas jas yang kamu pilih lhoo saat wawancara, makanya itu juga jadi pertimbangan kami untuk menjadikanmu asisten."

"Ya, Yoru juga suka kewalahan mengatur jadwalku yang padat, dia bekerja sendiri dan dia sangat peduli padaku, kamu hebat Yoru..." mengancungi jempol pada Yoru, si Yoru jadi mesem-mesem.

"Terima kasih Ikutoo, itu karena aku mengagumimu juga... he he. Dan Amu, kamu harus bersedia, karena ini juga sebagai ganti rugi, nya."

"Kenapa kau tidak ambil saja jasnya? Bukannya tadi begitu? Aku juga sudah pasrah, biarlah gajiku dipotong karena jas itu asal masalah denganmu selesai!"

"Tuh kan bukannya jadi sangat tidak enak bagimu? Kalau kau bekerja untukku kau tidak kehilangan sepeser pun bahkan kau bisa menambah penghasilanmu," kata Ikuto.

"Betul nya! sudahlahh terima saja, kapan lagi bisa kerja dengan artis sengetop Ikuto." Omongan terakhir Ikuto dan Yoru, membuat Amu berpikir lagi, benar juga sih.

"... Ck, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menolak, iya kan? Kerjaku jadi dobel!"

Ikuto, Yoru, mengangguk-ngangguk. "Hmm..."

"Hhh...! Ada2 saja! Baiklah! Aku bersedia! Kau puas?" Amu kepaksa banget.

Mulailah hari-hari dimana Amu menjadi asisten pribadi Ikuto selain sebagai wedding planner, membuat Amu sangat kewalahan tapi mau tidak mau dia harus melakukannya...

* * *

Bersambung... XD, thx yg udh bca, repiu jg yak, thxx! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Shucha belongs to PeachPit sense **Warning: **segaje-gajeny, harap maklum *dziggh

Mulailah hari-hari dimana Amu menjadi asisten pribadi Ikuto selain sebagai wedding planner, membuat Amu sangat kewalahan tapi mau tidak mau dia harus melakukannya. Selesai dari kantor, Amu langsung ke gedung Easter dan ke ruangannya Ikuto, yang kebetulan tidak ada. Di situ ada note dari Yoru, untuk merapihkan ruangan serapi mungkin, dan menyusun file2. "Kenapa jadi begini siih?! Kenapa aku bisa kerja ama dia...?! Panjang gini urusannya! Huwaa aku cape...!" Amu kesel banget tapi dia bersedia melakukan yang ada di note itu. Hari-hari berikutnya berlangsung sama. Selesai dari kantor, Amu ke Easter bahkan pernah Ikuto meminta Amu datang padahal belum selesai kantor. Amu mencak mencak ke Ikuto, Ikuto sih santai saja dan tetap menyuruh Amu. Pekerjaannya untuk Ikuto seperti merapikan ruangan, menyiapkan keperluan manggung atau show Ikuto, ya baju, makeup, terus mengecek schedule, Ikuto harus seperfect mungkin penampilannya. Sejauh ini Amu bisa melakukannya dengan baik karena bekal pengalamannya sebagai wedding planner. Ikuto dan Yoru tampak puas dan sangat terbantu dengan keberadaan Amu. Amu juga lama2 terbiasa, Ikuto yang dikiranya galak ternyata selama bekerja dengannya belum pernah begitu. Tugas Amu kebanyakan di Easter, kalau Yoru kemana mana ngintilin Ikuto, ke luar negeri sekalipun, pokoknya selalu bersama sama. Kadang Amu salut dengan Yoru, dia bisa loyal sekali dengan Ikuto. Amu juga menambah pengalaman tentang dunia entertainment jadinya, dia pikir dunia entertainment itu glamour dan seru. Lama kelamaan Amu sepertinya mendapat kepercaayaan dari Ikuto dan Yoru, Amu pun diminta ikut ke acara Ikuto. Amu melihat proses syuting sebuah acara yang sangat menarik. Amu kelihatan senang, dia melihat perform Ikuto yang indah. "Inikah permainan biolanya Ikuto...?", Amu terkagum kagum.

Suatu ketika di sebuah show, Amu sedang berada di ruang tunggu buat Ikuto.

"Sampai kapan aku harus bekerja untuknya? Ini sudah dua bulan? Apa belum cukup gajiku? Hhh capee sekali," Amu meregangkan badannya di kursi, "benar-benar... kerjaku dobel gara-gara dia... tidak sepenuhnya menderita sih, seru... aku juga ketemu banyak artis, hmm," Amu tersenyum, "selain itu dia... tidak pernah galak... aneh kenapa pertama ketemu dengannya dia begitu?... Waktu melayani fansnya dia juga hangat..."

Ikuto tau-tau masuk bersama Yoru, Amu kaget, "fiuhh... akhirnya selesai juga... Amu tolong ambilkan air," Ikuto langsung bersandar di kursi.

"Ini.. dia kelihatan cape sekali, iya sih dia sudah keliling-keliling ke berbagai acara, tapi akujuga cape! Jadi impas," pikir Amu.

"Ikuto kita harus langsung balik ke Easter, produser mau bicara empat mata denganmu"

"Benarkah? Ya sudah ayo..."

"Kamu tidak istirahat dulu apa"

"Tadi kan sudah, aku diperlukan di Easter..." Ikuto kelihatan masih cape, "ayo"

Amu keluar bersama Ikuto dan Yoru, saat keluar Amu melihat sekelompok orang yang sepertinya band, "eeh mereka kan... The Guardians...! yang baru saja selesai tur Jepang! Mereka ada di sini y! Aku ngefans sekali sama mereka! Kyaa!" Amu histeris dan langsung ngacir mencegat mereka

"Apa katanya? Dia ngefans? Hmph Heboh sekali," kata Ikuto

"Aaa The Guardians! Saya fans kaliaan! Namaku Amu salam kenal!" (membungkuk) "Ah semuanya lengkap, ada Yaya chan, Rima Chan, Nagihiko kun daan Tadase kunn! Kyaa"

Semua anggota The Guardians hanya tersenyum dan agak terheran-heran dengan Amu

"Yaya chan imuut sekali! Boleh aku minta tanda tanganmu?" (mengeluarkan kertas)

"He he boleh" (tanda tangan)

"Rima chan juga cool, aku minta tanda tangannya..."

"Yaa..."

"Nagihiko kun waah kau pria tapi wajahmu cantiik, benar-benar bishounen" (cowo cantik)

"Minta tanda tanganya ya," Amu semangat.

"Ah bisa saja"

"Tadase kun... (malu2) vokalis terkeren menurutku, hee, minta tanda tangannya"

"Tentu" Tadase tersenyum, membuat Amu tersipu-sipu.

Ikuto menghampiri Amu, "kamu ini benar-benar membuat malu saja, heboh sekali tau"

"Kak Ikuto kau juga disini?"

"Oh hai Tadase, bagaimana kabarmu, tur kalian sukses y? hmph baguslah," seperti tersenyum sinis.

" ... Kau sendiri juga selamat atas tur keling duniamu..." Mereka saling berpandangan.

Lho kenapa atmosfirnya jadi tegang begini...?" (pikir Amu) eeh emm Ikuto bukannya kita harus langsung kembali ke Easter?"

"Oh ya Tadase kenalkan ini asisten pribadiku Amu Hinamori, tampaknya dia ngefans denganmu"

"Asisten? Aku baru tahu hmm salam kenal Hinamori san" tersenyum, Amu langsung memerah.

"Ya sudah ayo kita pergi, kalian tidak diminta balik ke Easter?"

"Tidak.."

"Oh okelah kalau begitu, kita pergi Yoru, Amu."

"i-iya! Daah The Guardians!" (pergi)

Tadase memperhatikan Ikuto dengan pandangan sebal. Tiba-tiba si Yaya nyeletuk, "wafel! Wafel ayo kita makan wafel!" (semuanya kaget)

"Kau membuatku kaget Yaya," ujar Rima.

"Ya sudah kita pergi, ayo Tadase..."

"Ya..."

.

Di sebuah kafe terkenal, di ruang VIP.

"Tadi ada apa Tadase, kamu sampai segitunya pada kak Ikuto?" tanya Nagihiko

"... Tidak, aku memang tidak bisa akrab saja dengannya sejak kejadian itu"

"Kejadian affa?" Yaya ngomong dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Rima menanggapi, "itu lho yang waktu kita debut, waktu itu kita masih pengenalan band kita ke produser, kita manggung kak Ikuto juga mengiringi kita tapi dia memainkan biolanya tidak selaras dengan kita seolah olah asal asalan, sehingga musik kita kacau dan produser kecewa"

"Kok ahu tida inyatt?" Yaya ngomong masih dengan mulut masih penuh makanan

"Haah payah kamu, kunyah dulu kenapa" Rima jadi tidak enak melihat Yaya ngomong.

"... Ya permainan biolanya merusak konsentrasi kita, entah dia sengaja atau tidak, yang jelas dia seperti tersenyum... permainan biolanya seperti mengandung magic..."

.

Di depan gedung Easter, rombongan Ikuto baru saja sampai.

"Amu kamu pulanglah sudah malam," kata Ikuto

"Lho, bukannya aku harus ikut?"

"Tidak usah ini hanya perbincangan saja"

"Ooh... anu Ikuto...sampai kapan aku harus bekerja... untukmu...?"

"Besok kita akan membicarakannya, sekarang kamu pulang dan istirahat, kerjamu bagus hari ini" (tersenyum dan pergi)

(kaget) "lho kenapa dia? Tumben, dia tersenyum lagi..."

.

Di rumah keluarga Hinamori, di kamar Amu. Amu sedang melamun, dia terbayang-bayang Ikuto, dan pekerjaannya selama ini yang mungkin saja berakhir besok, dan senyuman Ikuto,"kok aku jadi terbayang-bayang begini? Dia sudah banyak berubah..."

.

Keesokan harinya di Easter, di ruangan Ikuto.

"Yak kamu sudah bekerja kurang lebih selama tiga bulan denganku, aku terkesan dengan kerjamu" (tersenyum)

"dia tersenyum lagi," pikir Amu, yang sesaat membuat Amu grogi

"Kalau dilihat-lihat gajimu... sebenarnya belum cukup untuk ganti rugi, tapi ya sudahlah. Kalau kamu mau berhenti aku tidak akan menghalangimu, aku sudah melupakan kejadian itu kamu sudah banyak membantuku selama ini, itu sudah cukup"

"Jadi aku boleh berhenti?"

"Ya"

"Walau aku masih belum cukup membayar ganti rugi?", tanya Amu lagi, kook boleh, pikirnya.

"Ya kamu sudah dengar kan tadi aku sudah melupakannya, terima kasih atas kerjamu

selama ini Amu..." (tersenyum manis)

Amu jadi deg2an dan memerah, dia merasa Ikuto memandanginya, siapa yang ga salting diliatin cowo keren, ya ga.

Tiba-tiba ada yang masuk mendorong pintu, Amu kaget.

"Ikutoo! Kamu disini kan?, ah ternyata benar"

"Utau?! Kamu sudah pulang? Syutingmu di Paris sudah selesai?!"

"Yah begitulah (melihat Amu) lho siapa dia?"

"Dia asisten pribadiku, yang akan berhenti hari ini, namanya Amu Hinamori, Amu, dia Utau Hoshina adikku, penyanyi dan pemain film terkenal"

"Ah halo senang bertemu denganmu," membungkuk, Amu tampak kagum dengan Utau, dia sudah pernah dengar Utau sebelumnya. Cuma Ikuto yang Amu tidak tahu sebelumnya, karena Ikuto lebih sering di luar negeri.

"Hmph, serampangan" (ketus)

"Maaf?"

"Kalau kau sudah berhenti jadi asisten kakakku, kenapa kau tidak segera pergi?"

"Ah iya... itu... aku... tidak jadi! Ya aku tidak jadi berhenti!"

"Lhoo? Kenapa?" Ikuto agak kaget.

"Yah... aku pikir pekerjaan ini juga menyenangkan he he, dan lagi aku juga kasihan sama Yoru kerja sendiri"

"Ah bilang saja kau naksir kakakku", langsung ke intinya.

"Bukan, bukan begitu" (panik)

"Hmph jelas sekali"

"Ga kok"

"Ha ha ya sudah sebenarnya sayang juga kalau kamu pergi, baguslah" Ikuto seperti senang.

"Ikuto... kamu tersenyum padanya...jangan-jangan kamu naksir juga sama dia"

"Apa sih," muka Ikuto agak memerah

"Hmm ternyata hubungan kalian akrab yaa, tak pa pa kurasa sudah saatnya bagimu punya pacar, masa mau sendirian terus kalah denganku"

"Ya aku tahu kamu pacaran dengan siapa itu namanya... Kukai Souma atlet sepak bola itu kan, entah yaa... aku merasa kalian tidak cocok"

"Sembarangan! Dia keren menurutku walau suka merengek"

"Ha ha tuh kan..."

"Ah sudahlah, aku kesini mau membahas tentang kolaborasi kita untuk manggung bersama di acara perayaan Easter nanti, kamu sudah tahu kan?"

"Tentu semuanya sedang fokus ke hal itu, lalu bagaimana?"

"Begini... ee apa kau tidak keluar saja?" (ke Amu)

"Tidak biar Amu disini, kita bisa membahas bertiga"

"...Ya sudah, awas kalo kau mengganggu ya" Utau mengancam Amu.

Ikuto, Utau, sang kakak beradik mulai membahas konsep mereka manggung nantinya, Amu diperbolehkan memperhatikan dengan seksama, ada rancangan kostum, pemilihan lagu, dan sebagainya. Amu pun mulai berpikir dunia yang dijalani Ikuto sangatlah semarak.

To be continued...

* * *

Sip sudah ^o^ slakan direpiu, dozo... arigatou (_ _)


End file.
